Gaming Gone Wrong
by padme789
Summary: A marathon of gaming goes very wrong. Brittany has been invited to spend the next few days, just playing and watching Video Games. Will her imagination get the best of her, or will she learn a little bit more about herself and fellow Gleemates? Part1-Resident Evil Brittany Quinn Rachel-friendship /Part2-Deus Ex heavy Faberry . Chapter 4 up! READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: A few things to know before reading. This story is structured around the idea that Brittany and Artie are still dating during the summer. When I think of Artie as a "gamer" I see him as more of a fanatic, he doesn't play just what is "popular" he gets his hand on whatever he can. So, in my eyes he has all the systems. I haven't quite decided yet if I want to Brittany be the main focus or to include Artie as a perspective. I am going to try my best to choose games most people will have at least heard of the series or may be cross platform. The basic premise of the story is based off my own experiences when I played a videogame just a little too long with a group of friends in a short period of time. Remember these are dreams so continuity may disappear depending on how I feel it should go, that and it is Brittany's mind so I guess I could get away with something not making so much since._

_This story is being written for shits and giggles._

_Gamer terms used:_

_Bunny hop – jumping rapidly around the screen so it's harder to kill you_

_PC- Player's Character_

_Gank – group gangs up on one character or a high level gangs up on a group of lower levels._

**Title: Gaming Gone Wrong**

**Rating: T – language **

**Summary: ****A marathon of gaming goes very, very wrong. It's the start of summer, and Artie has peeked her interest. Will a simple week of marathon gaming be too much for Brittany handle, will her imagination get the best of her, or will she learn a little bit more about herself, her boyfriend, and fellow Gleemates?**

**Prologue: It All Started Here**

She sat quietly legs curled up atop the wool woven navy blue couch. This had been her position for the past four hours, and for Brittany S. Peirce that was a monumental accomplishment.

* * *

She had stopped by her boyfriend's house a half hour before noon, after a hard class of morning dance classes. She was exhausted, however she promised to come by Artie's. He along with the other guys in Glee planned a video game marathon. Artie invited everyone to stop by, but insisted she come over. He wanted to show her, there was more to video games than just first person shooters, she had played with him on occasion, that allowed you to play with some crazed college frat boy or the occasional eight year old gaming mastermind.

Brittany was let in by his older brother, and made her way to the back area of the house. Loud explosions and sporadic gunfire could be heard emanating from the newly equip 'entertainment room' of the Abrams' household. She jumped slightly at the sound of a sudden explosion, Artie wasn't kidding when he said his Dad had gotten the best system you could find in Lima. Hand resting atop the door knob she slowly opened the cracked door revealing the small group of teenagers who surrounded the large fifty inch LCD flat screen. Brittany quietly stood to the side watching the scene.

The four teens stared in the direction of the TV, split screened at the moment, bodies flew through the air. Cars exploded in every direction. Sitting controller in hand atop a navy blue couch was Artie his wheelchair set to the side. Noah Puckerman lounged atop an ottoman hands gripping tight to the cushion as he watched Artie's character snipe down a player from the apposing team. "Two minutes, you guys have two minutes!" his hands shook the attached cushion. "Bunny hop the shit Mike! Bunny hop!"

Lauren Zizes sat in the chair just behind Puckerman. She rolled her eyes at him. Never the less, she too could not hide her competative nature, and cursed at the screen in effort to show her own enthusiasm for her friends. She noticed Brittany, quickly waved, and went back to watching the game.

Mike Chang sat motionless. His concentration dedicated solely to his half of the screen. "I'm trying, these jack-asses are ganking me! Artie can you pick them off? I'm close to the flag." There was a quick series of clicks as Mike ducked his character out of the corner the opposing three players had placed him in. He had the flag, but he was being tailed by the three opposing players. Mike quickly ran his character across the field map. Suddenly one of the three opposing players fell.

"Go, go," yelled out Lauren and Puckerman. Lauren took hold of his shoulders and began to shake his body. It had become too much, the game was so close. "Your PC is fucking awesome man!" Puckerman pumped his fist in the air.

Mike continued to rush his character along. Artie now close to Mike quickly switched over to a close ranged weapon and began shooting towards the other two players. Another down, Artie switched to a melee weapon, fending off the player for Mike the best he could. The drumming came the game was won. Mike had turned in the flag to their side. They had won the quick twenty minute capture the flag game. Mike fell back, his hand out reached receiving a strong high-five from Artie.

Brittany grinned brightly at Artie while she made her way to the couch. She sat, placed her purse on the carpet to the side of the coffee table. "I thought we were playing a zombie game?" She slipped her feet free from her sandals. She sat cross legged.

Artie smiled. He set the controller atop the glass side table. "We are, you and Lauren weren't here. So, we thought we could get a quick game in. That's all." He then took the remote that lay in his lap. He changed the TV to another channel. The repetitive Wii belling sound radiated from the speakers. The group was met with a screen which read _The Umbrella Chronicles_. "Now it's not the best way to play the games. It does have better graphics for the sake of graphics, I think," explained Artie to the group. "But, it's the quickest way to get through the story so we can start playing the fourth and fifth games." He nudged Brittany before taking a thumb to his glasses and wiping the front. "You need to try one of the levels with Jill, I think you'll like her. She kicks major ass."

Puckerman, now off the ottoman passed two cans of soda to Lauren and Artie, placing one beside his spot for himself before handing over a bottled water too Brittany and Mike. "The Director's Cut of the first game is boss, but you will like this one for sure," he stated aloud to Lauren. "Dude, Artie how do you close these curtains?" His hands skimmed along the edges. "Found it!" he pulled the wire cutting off all sunlight from the room. Excitement making the best of him he bounded quickly over to the light-switch shutting it off.

Confused look crossing her face, Brittany looked from Puckerman to Artie. "Are we conserving electricity?"

Silence crossed the room.

Puckerman took back his spot on the ottoman, opened his soda, and took a long swig. "No, you can't play a zombie survival game in the dark. Pump this game up!"

Brittany paused, contemplated the answer, deciding it was acceptable she snuggled up close to Artie.

"Oh, Tina should be here in a few hours." The group stared at Mike in awe.

Artie was shocked to say the least. "Tina Cohen-Chang? Videogame hater is coming here to hang out."

"I promised to go to a special midnight showing of the subtitled _Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_ movie, this Friday. So she said she would hang out, telling her it had zombies seemed to help." He shrugged taking hold of two Wii remotes, handing one over to Puckerman and the other over to Artie.

* * *

So, here she was sitting curled up body cuddling against Artie as the group played through the Chronicle games of Resident Evil. Tina Cohen-Chang had come by as promised, and even asked to give the game a try. As Mike and Tina vigorously moved the Wii remotes from their sitting positions on the floor, shooting and reloading their character's guns. They quickly played through the each stage of Resident Evil-CODE: Veronica.

Brittany snuggled into Artie once more. She yawned, laying her head atop his shoulder.

Artie took his arm pulling her closer. "You okay?"

She nodded against his chest. "I'm fine. Just a little tired, had dance all morning."

He kissed the top of her head. "Right, forgot. Go ahead shut your eyes. If you miss anything important I'll tell you what happened."

Brittany smiled. Best boyfriend ever. She slowly shut her eyes, gave a small yawn, and began to slowly drift off.

* * *

Alright, hope everyone enjoyed the prologue, and are excited for the actual dream to start. I'm going to have fun writing it out. I'm a big fan of reviews, and the more I know you like the story the quicker I will get around to updating.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Quicker update than I normally do, but I have some free time and wanted to get the dream up and on its way. I read through the prologue with fresh eyes and changed a little. The changes aren't big enough so that you will get lost and confused with this chapter. Brittany strikes me as the kind of person who might not plays games on a regular basis, but will sit and watch as someone else plays. Italics are Brittany's subconscious thoughts._

_Brittany, Artie, and Sue Sylvester will be representing characters from Resident Evil. Everyone else will mimic other characters, but have no real set character that I am following with them. At this point not all Glee members will pop into the dream with large roles. For the most part I'm going to be loosely following Jill Valentine's storyline from the first, third and most recent game, and working them into the world that is Glee. Final note I'm planning for this dream to take no more than 3 chapters. (Think of the dream like a 3 ACT) Oh and Brittany is totally going to have Lucid dream, for this one._

_Brittany – Jill Valentine, Artie – Chris Redfield, Sue – Albert Wesker_

_Enjoy!, and I hope to hear from you._

**Title: Gaming Gone Wrong**

**Rating: T – language **

**Summary: ****A marathon of gaming goes very, very wrong. It's the start of summer, and Artie has peeked her interest. Will a simple week of marathon gaming be too much for Brittany handle, will her imagination get the best of her, or will she learn a little bit more about herself, her boyfriend, and fellow Gleemates?**

**Chapter 1: Director's Cut**

Her vision was blurred. Her muscles ached, she just could not understand. Artie's couch was always so comfortable so soft. Not smooth like metal. Then there were the voices. She could hear voices talking back and forth close to her. "I think – I found a good station, just give me a second and I should – there we are," said one of the voices as his hand took hold of Brittany's squeezing it. It was Artie. She would know that hand from anywhere. What was he doing? Why would they need a station and who else was with them where ever they were.

Suddenly, another voice scratched and popped into Brittany's ears, it was over the radio, Artie had been playing with a radio. _Okay what the…_ "The attacks continue through the lower suburbs of Lima. The police have released this statement so far, 'If you are in your homes. Do not exit them. Everyone must find the closest form of shelter and stay within its confines until further notice. We are issuing a city wide mandatory curfew. Anyone found out on the streets will be quarantined. I repeat stay at home.'" The voice paused. "There is still no word on what exactly has caused the rabid behavior being exhibited throughout the city but the casualties have reached to five different families all reportedly eaten to death in the lower areas of Lima. The police are busy creating a barricade across the city in hopes of minimizing the deaths – wait this just in – a small group of teenage volunteers have been elected to scout out the campus of William McKinley High School, may god have mercy on their souls. We will be back to you as further news comes our way." The voice cut off and the radio was only static.

"Well, at least they didn't mention why we are going," said a female voice with a tone of sarcasm. Quinn? Quinn was here, what was going on!

There was a sigh to her right, and the last voice spoke. "Quinn, it doesn't matter. What matters is we get there, we find who went missing, and hopefully we will figure out a way to stop all of this."

With her vision clear, she surveyed where she was. It was small confined metal box. They were moving and to the left was a small opening where she could see a man in what looked to be SWAT like gear driving._ What are Quinn and Mr. Shuester doing here? They weren't with us._ Lifting her head from a strong shoulder it was resting against. She took in the sight of her boyfriend, friend, and favorite teacher. Artie sat to her left, his hands gloved in leather finger cut offs. He wore a pair of brandy colored cargoes, his knees covered by heavy cobalt skater knee guards, and instead of his usual button up and vest he wore jet black under armor. _I'm so turned on right now._ Brittany then looked over to see Quinn she too was wearing under armor only hers were short sleeved and pearl-gray underneath a thick zip-up vest two breast pockets on either side, a pair of dark navy skinny jeans. Mr. Shuester wore his typical jeans and a vest only this time the vest look to be a larger version of the one Quinn was wearing. At last, she stared down at herself. Still desperately trying to process her surroundings and why everyone would look so ridicules. She was not in her tight dance pants and loose fit shirt. She could feel the tight fit of the ebony under armor she wore along with the ruff texture of her olive army jacket, and dark navy skinny jeans. _We look so hardcore right now._ Brittany blinked.

"What – what's going on," she asked rubbing at her neck.

"And the sleepy head finally awakes. I hope you're rested. You need to be on top of your game once we get to the school," said Artie with a smile.

Brittany only sat, bemused looked etching along her face.

"Okay, I guess I'll just go over our instructions one more time." Mr. Shuester pulled a folded sheet of paper from his vest pocket. He opened it quickly. It was a map of McKinley High's first floor. "The sergeant at the police station said we were to be dropped off here." Using his ring finger he pointed to a fare spot on in the parking lot of the school.

The van stopped The back doors opened, and Mr. Shuester, Quinn and Artie rose from to their feet and began to exit. "Wait Artie – Artie you said – … you said you couldn't have a leg transplant," stammered Brittany as she moved to exit the armored van. He walked casually over to where Puckerman, Tina, Mike, Lauren, Sam, Santana, Couch Beiste, and Couch Sylvester stood.

"Of course, I can walk. Don't be silly Brittany, now's not the right time." Artie took her hand holding it tight. _Maybe I should just play along._

Like Artie most of the boys wore cargo pants all in dark shades of gray and brown. They also each wore under armor. However, unlike Artie, Sam wore it beneath a dark blue fleece, and Puckerman wore one of his many leather jackets. The girls were dressed in a variation of both her and Quinn's clothing. They were all being handed a variety of weapons. The girls light weight hand guns and the guys something a bit heavier.

Lauren huffed. "That's sexist you know, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't hold my own with a rifle or a shot gun." Puckerman smiled handing over the rifle and taking hold of a shotgun. "Thank you." She smiled.

Couch Beiste, stood tall. She was speaking with someone. They wore only black leather aside from the white track lines sewn into the trench coat. Turning their head, eyes covered with deeply tented sunglasses, Brittany realized it was Coach Sylvester, and she began to make her way over to them.

Brittany was perplexed. She paused then bit at her lip. She looked at Coach Sylvester, and she knew it was Coach Sylvester. But, all the same it came out of her mouth. "Am I in the Matrix?"

Silence.

"You look like The Chosen One," she stated, addressing Coach Sylvester.

Coach Sylvester only smiled, eyes hidden behind the jet black sunglasses. "I always knew there was a reason I liked you, Brittany." She prodded a long finger into her shoulder.

"Sue… What are you doing here?" Mr. Shuester let out an exasperated huff.

"Will how many times are we going to have to go over this. I am here to head up your team of caffeine and sugar high miscreants because unlike you and miss mountain over there. I am the only one qualified to be leading this search party." She stood stoically. "I am after all a volunteer policeman within the LPD."

Mr. Shuester sputtered. He looked at his students. He lifted his hands in defeat. "Fine – fine – just don't pull anything that could get these kids killed."

"I wouldn't dream of it Will. I wouldn't dream of it," cryptically state Coach Sylvester.

A man in uniform passed along a set of photographs of what looked to be Jacob Israel lying face down, glasses askew with bite marks, and what looked to be a chunk taken from his left forearm. "It's Zombies dude!" Puckerman was met with skeptical looks. "Don't look at me like I'm insane! I know my zombies." He shook a photograph vigorously. "Besides, who in their right mind would take a bite out of Jewfro willingly? It's zombies no doubt about it, zombies." No one disagreed there. Puckerman gripped hard to the shotgun given to him by one of the LPD. He flung it up to give it a cock. "Lock and load bitches, lock and load."

"Who would have thought, Zombies…? Well I guess all those movies needed to be used for something more than just entertainment, right," spoke Tina. She placed the light weight handgun and holster against her belt. Brittany watched as Lauren and Quinn did the same. Her gaze lingered on Santana, who turned swiftly to Sam kissing him on the cheek. Even at a time like this, in a dream like this, Santana was going to play these games. Brittany scratched at her arm then placed her gun at her side as well.

"Zombieland," grinned Mike bobbing his head in agreement with Tina.

"Alright, alright enough, we need to get down to business, and we need to get down to business now." Coach Beiste pulled a phone from her cargo pants pocket. "From the looks of it, a distress call was sent out by both Finn, and Rachel. The last I heard, Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes were at the football stadium. Rachel was with Karofsky looking for students in the building." She placed the phone back in her pocket. "My suggestion is we make two search parties. We will cover my ground that way. Once we find who we are looking for we give the other a call and meet back here." Mr. Shuester nodded. "Okay, so Purkerman, Cohen-Chang, Chang, Zizes, and Lopez you will come with me. "Fabray, Peirce, Abrams, and Evens you will go with Mr. Shuester and Coach Sylvester. That way it's even." The feel of hesitation washed over the whole group, but no one argued. "I'll take mine to the field, Will you take yours to the school. Rachel is supposed to be on the second floor somewhere."

Will nodded. He took hold of Coach Beiste's hand and shook it. "Shannon, I'll see you soon." The groups split began their journeys to their separate destinations.

* * *

They had passed through front entrance and atrium of the school. Each held it together surprisingly well. There had been a debate on splitting up to search the first floor faster. Everyone shooting down the idea saying Coach Sylvester was suicidal argued at how the Glee Club was idiotic. And so here they were quietly exiting the Cafeteria cautiously walking the still halls of McKinley High.

Silence.

"Did you hear that?" jumped Sam. "Something is following us. It's been following us since we came in the school."

Quinn groaned. "Don't be stupid. If something was following us we would have seen it by now. Nothing is here, and hopefully nothing will be here so we can get to Rachel and get out of this, then we can go on with our lives like Zombies never existed."

He glowered at Quinn. "There is something in here with us! I'm not crazy! And I'm not stupid," growled Sam as he continued the hall ahead of the rest of the group."Over here! I heard it! It was over here!" Sam rushed through the hall turning to his left, rifle held close to his chest.

"Sam! Oh come on! You never split the party! Never split the party," yelled out Artie in frustration. Gun in hand he quickly rushed down the hall followed by Brittany Quinn, and Mr. Shuester. "Sam? Sam!" He turned the corner running down one more hall. He pulled open a door. Brittany and Quinn lost sight of him. Then the shots rang, and the screams rang out. The blood curtailing screams reverberated through the halls.

Both girls, running quicker than Mr. Shuester, hit the door a hand on both handles, muscle functions gone. They could see it, see what Artie saw. Three dogs, rabid to the core fighting over Sam Evens his screams continued to echo throughout the school from the courtyard, until one of the dogs to took hold of his throat bit at the others and pulled Sam's lifeless body across the yard leaving a blood trail behind.

Without the body to keep their attentions the two dogs looked from each other over to Artie.

"Artie!" Brittany rushed for him. She gripped at his bicep. She looked at him she loved him, so much. She pulled him back towards the hall tripping over her own feet in the process falling between the door frame. Quinn lifted her the best she could, the three looked at one another, and just ran.

"Mr. Shue," They all yelled. They skidded to a halt. "Where's Coach Sylvester?"

"Sue? Damn it Sue! Where did you go," yelled out Mr. Suester. He turned around frantically she was nowhere to be seen. Coach Sylvester was gone. He kicked the wall.

The growling began to echo through the hall, growing louder. All they could do was stand, deer in head lights as three large dogs group together. Each licked at their chops slowly stepping forward eyes a bright dead red.

"Run. Run!" Artie grabbed tight to Brittany's arm as Mr. Shuester did the same to Quinn. It felt like they had run for hours, even days. Random shots echoed throughout the halls of the school, each having their gun release a bullet in hopes of taking down one of the rabid dogs. "In here," yelled Mr. Shuester. He pulled open the side door to one of the first floor Chemistry Labs, and flung Quinn into the room. "Hurry," he motioned to Artie and Brittany. "Staying alive is more important!" He pushed close the door holding it tight. "We need to barricade the doors! Anything desks chairs, hurry!" Artie pushed forward a lab table with the help of Quinn while Brittany pulled along another.

A dog jumped its nose leaving traces of what could only be Sam's blood across the small glass window of the door. It bit the door, butting its head, growling and snapping.

The girls screamed backing deeper into the room. "We go without her. Let her defend herself. She hasn't helped us one bit since we stepped into this school," scoffed Quinn still shaken from having seen Sam get eaten alive. She inhaled deep. "We need to find Rachel." She paused. "Dealing with – dealing with Sam can – can come later." Brittany placed her hand on Quinn's arm before taking her into a hug. Quinn broke, she began to cry her body becoming too weak to hold her weight, and with her help Quinn was sitting atop the floor, Brittany rocking her lightly. "There was so much blood… So much blood…"

Smiling at Brittany, Artie shook his head. Only Brittany could show love in such a horrific moment of time. He ran his hand through his hair moving his attention to the room, there had to be something in the Chemistry Lab that could help them. He started to inch his way across the room when foot his hit open a floor outlet cover revealing a small brass latch. Artie bent down, taking hold of the latch. He pulled open a hidden door. "Um… Mr. Shue, has the Chem Lab always had a hidden door to the basement?"

"What, no?" Mr. Shuester shook at the barricaded door one last time, and hurried over to Brittany, Quinn, and Artie. "Well, we have a choice. We sit here and hope those dogs get bored and leave so we can continue to look for Rachel, or we go down… to the basement find another way up."

Brittany let go of Quinn, helped her up and made her way to the trap door. "I think, we should go to the basement." She looked at the group, readying her defend the crazy suggestion. "If it will get us to the other side won't that get us closer to the best stairs to the second floor anyway?"

Wiping at her tears, Quinn gripped tight to her handgun. "She's right. It's the best chance we have getting us to the second floor and we can avoid those – those dogs." She placed her on the door she looked inside.

Artie and Mr. Shuester nodded, and the group began to descend down into the hidden passage.

* * *

Alright, hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 1 (ACT I) of Brittany's. Chapter 2 will have more action and the return of Sue Sylvester of course. Leave a review and let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Aright first off, I love Glee and I love the games that will be mimicked in the story (at this point Resident Evil) in case anyone reading has been confused on the premise of this story. This is being written for the sake of fun, and no other reason. This chapter has taken me forever because I wanted just right._

_I have listed below who is taking on the role of who from the games, but decided to add one more into the mix mainly cause I love the character in the game, and can see Brittany's subconscious (with how the show has been going) placing her in the role as a double agent._

_Brittany – Jill Valentine, Artie – Chris Redfield, Sue – Albert Wesker, Santana – Ada Wong_

_Enjoy!, and I hope to hear from you._

**Title: Gaming Gone Wrong**

**Rating: T – language, some "blood"**

**Summary: A marathon of gaming goes very, very wrong. It's the start of summer, and Artie has peeked her interest. Will a simple week of marathon gaming be too much for Brittany handle, will her imagination get the best of her, or will she learn a little bit more about herself, her boyfriend, and fellow Gleemates?**

**Chapter 2: Last Escape**

Dark was the only way to describe their surroundings. None knew where they were. They were under the majority of the first floor science wing, and if they continued on there may be, just maybe, an exit to the other side of the school, would appear.

"I'll look for a light." Mr. Shuester pulled the flashlight from the latch at the side of his combat vest. He flicked it on the light shown in the faces of Artie, Brittany, and Quinn. He moved the beam along the wall slowly pacing along.

Brittany blinked, her eyes squinting from the sudden intensity of over head light. "Matrix," she blurted.

Quinn shook her head hiding the grin that appeared across her lips. "Brittany, we are not in the Matrix."

She slowly walked forward examining their new surroundings. "Then explain the big tubes." Brittany pointed towards a large open area of the room. Huge empty clear tubes projected from the floor. Wires were pulled from the sides, others looked to have been opened, and a thick jelly-like liquid covered the floor. Off to the side sat a small rolling metal cart, atop it was an ancient computer.

"What," asked Artie as he walked across the dark room? His foot made contact with the liquid, he sliding across the floor. He hit the glass of another its contents to slosh giving off a soft gurgle of a sound. The over head lights flickered on with a zip. "Ow!" He fixed his glasses, focused his eyes. "Oh my God," he murmured. Artie began to back away from the glass tube. "Mr. Shue something… Someone is in there." He squinted. "I think it's an idiot from the hockey team."

Mr. Shuester, now standing beside both Brittany and Quinn, he groaned. "This is insane. I can't believe this is happening."

She took a step back, Brittany tilted against a lone computer. "I told you, Matrix." Her hand tapped a few keys of the keyboard. The computer began to blip, a door unlocked. Brittany jumped. "I didn't do it! I did. But, I didn't mean too…" She sulked. Artie looked apologetic towards her.

An older man rushed into the room. His body ridged, eyes bloodshot, and face sunken. It was Dr. Frank, the head Bio-Chemistry teacher of McKinley High. "No! No! What did you do? No! Look at what you have done!"

"Dr. Frank? What are you doing down here," asked Quinn. Confusion plastered across her face.

The man ignored Quinn pushing her to the side as he rushed through the room. "No! No! No! Everything, everything has gone all wrong!" Dr. Frank groaned. He shoved Brittany to the side into Artie's arms. He frequently began typing jumping from one computer to the next.

"You did this," croaked out Mr. Shuester. He was beside himself.

Artie, Brittany, Quinn and Mr. Shuester watched fixed solely on the teacher. "It was an experiment, that's all just a simple experiment."He continued to jump from one computer to the next. Obviously high on coffee and whatever form of caffeine he could find. "I shouldn't have listened to her, but she was right if I was to get any testing done it would have be with the students here," Dr. Frank began to pace. "The Golf kids were first, no one would notice if they were missing. It's Ohio, who plays golf in Ohio," he rambled on. "But, she got greedy. She wanted to start testing her own students. See if they could exceed the bar." He stopped his pacing looking into the lit computer screen. "So, she had me mix it with their weekly supplemented nutrition powder."

"Who had you do this?"Mr. Shuester was appalled. Dr. Frank was a teacher, granted an insane teacher, but he was a teacher. "What did you do to these kids?"

"Sue Sylvester of course, and I have done nothing wrong. I made them better," stated Dr. Frank his eyes crazed.

"Better! They are mindless flesh eating drones." Mr. Shuester threw his hands in the air.

"Only a setback, only a setback," mumbled Dr. Frank.

Quinn arm wrapped around her stomach and hand covering her mouth moaned. "I think I'm going to be sick." She looked at Brittany. "How long did she have us drinking that stuff?"

Brittany shrugged. A few months maybe, we quit the team, maybe she didn't start till after nationals this year." Brittany took hold of her stomach. She hoped she had convinced Quinn because she did not convince herself.

Artie motioned everyone close, bringing them into a loose huddle. "If that's true we can deal with it later. What do we do with him? Do we take him with us," asked Artie. His hand gripped protectively at Brittany's back.

Quinn pulled herself closer into their small huddle. "Are you crazy," she barked in an irritated undertone. She glanced in the direction of the frantic Bio-Chemistry teacher. His fingers typed quickly against the keyboard. "What if we are some sort of stupid test Coach Sylvester and Dr. Frank setup? We should leave now." She looked to Brittany for help.

Brittany looked up from the huddle over to Dr. Frank. "Where'd he go," asked Brittany more confused than ever. "He was just here! We huddled, and now he's gone."

"Where did he go? What do you mean, where did he go" asked Mr. Shuester in a rush. He lifted his head and glanced around the room.

Each broke from the huddle, the sound of a door locking came. Artie and Mr. Shuester lunged for the door. Both shook the handle meeting the demented face of Dr. Frank. "Damn-it," grunted Mr. Shuester. Dr. Frank cackled.

A red light began to blink. The irritating sound of a garbage truck backing up began to emanating across the room. There was the sudden hum of a vacuum, the sloshing sound of wet cloths, and the squeak of old sneakers. Paused the group slowly turned coming face to face with hockey player. All they heard were soft groans, then a sudden screech. The player launched himself at the group. Artie flew through the air landing face first into one of the computers. Mr. Shuester rolled into hydraulic chambers. Quinn was flung into a row of metal shelves books flew everywhere.

Artie groaned he held his head, blinked to clear his vision, and saw the hockey player holding Brittany's throat in a death grip. He shrieked once more, hot wet breath and tainted saliva flew from his mouth and onto her face. Her feet dangling body against the wall she ripped at his hand desperately trying to pry it open. He took hold of his gun and shot. He watched Brittany hit the floor gasping for breath. He dove for Brittany. Mr. Shuester up and mobbing slowly pulled the trigger. The player slumped over motionless.

She vigorously wiped at her face. "Where's, where's –" Brittany asked still rubbing the feel of the saliva not going away.

"I'm over here," coughed a voice. Quinn cried out in pain as the ridge metal bookshelf dug deep into her leg gouging at her flesh. Brittany and Mr. Shuester rushed to her aid. He lifted the bookcase, her leg was free, and Brittany took hold of Quinn and pulled sliding her across the floor. Mr. Shuester dropped the bookshelf he looked at the lifeless body of the hockey player and the blood covered Artie.

Artie kicked at the body. It did not move. He shot into the player skull all the same. Better to be safe than sorry. The sound of an unlocked door came. Slowly, very slowly, the group made their way out of the room and to the stairway which lead to the main floor of the school.

All rational thought gone, the group moved throughout the hall, up the stairs and in the direction of rooms. Each opened the classroom doors scanned it and yelled out for Rachel, nothing. Once in the direction of the small out cove of the last set of rooms each took a deep breath, prayed, and Artie opened the door to the girl's bathroom. He saw nothing but heard the distinct rattling of the toilet paper dispenser. He motioned for the others to follow him. In front of the closed stall Mr. Shuester mouthed, "On three." He pushed the door open gun ready. Rachel sat cross-legged atop the toilet. Her eyes were sunken, her face limp, but alert. She was tired.

Rachel dirt stained and dust covered smiled bright as Artie, Brittany, Quinn, and Mr. Shuester. "Oh god, oh god," she chanted before jumping to her feet and rushing in the direction of her friends. She hugged tight to Brittany and Quinn. Neither girl let go as Rachel began to cry. "I thought I was done for." She looked at Quinn. "You look awful – oh god – your leg." Rachel hurried over to a discarded bag. Then rushed back bag in hand. She pulled an unused roll of gauze from it and two brackets, and began to wrap at the opened bloody tear of Quinn's jeans. Brittany held Quinn upright as Rachel wrapped her leg. "Something got to us right as we entered the school." She placed both brackets in her mouth as she continued to wrap. "When I woke up, I was in here with this bag. I ran out of ammo an hour ago, but I got all of the ones that were wondering the second floor. I think." She placed the brackets along the wrap securing it the best she could. Quinn gave Rachel a silent thank you.

"And Karofsky," asked Mr. Shuester.

Rachel shrugged. "We came in together, but he wasn't here when I woke up."

"Hurry," yelled a voice, followed by a few shots from a gun. "He isn't fast maybe we can out run him!"

Brittany twirled the falsest and splashed water across her face. "What was that?" She franticly looked to everyone from the mirror. "Did you hear that? Is something outside?"

Artie turned to the window. His eyes went wide. "Guys, guys the others their coming this way."

Mr. Shuester looked at Artie then to the girls. "You three stay here. Artie come with me." He pushed open the door looked left, right, then left again motioned for Artie and they left.

Brittany nibbled at her lip. She looked through the hazed window. She saw four figures running across the grass. Two rushed across holding tight too the lifeless body of a fifth. "I don't see everyone… " She turned to Quinn who was resting against the closed door of a bathroom stale. Rachel sat atop the same toilet as before. "This is not how a pictured my life ending… I well Artie is there with me, but Zombies defiantly not a part of ideal death scenario." Quinn and Rachel met her retort with agreeable grunts.

* * *

"It was awful… we tried. We tried so hard, but we couldn't stop him. Nothing worked, nothing –" panted Tina. She helped Lauren lay Mike onto the floor while the others hurried into the girls' bathroom. Mr. Shuester head glancing about one last time shut the door.

"What do you mean? Tina what happened," asked Brittany. She moved allowing Mercedes to sit on a nearby toilet while Kurt leaned against the wall eyes closed. She took hold of Artie's hand.

"Finn and Puck – that bastard he just – he tore them apart them like stuffed animals…" Tina's eyes glazed over her mind rearing to the horrific moment.

"We were almost to the school when he came out of nowhere. So we ran, we just ran," growled Lauren. "If he finds us, I'm not holding back. Not this time."

Hand no longer clasped tightly to Artie's Brittany rubbed at large gash atop her forehead she winced in pain as Mercedes applied the peroxide to the wound. "Who are you talking about?" She paused. "Where's Santana?" She pushed away the recently placed bandage. "I won't be able to see if that's on my face." Mercedes handed the loose bandage over to Kurt who was helping Tina with Mike. Artie rubbed hard at his neck before turning to the sink and washing his face of Sam's blood.

"We lost her on the way to the field. She just, she disappeared. We thought about looking for her, but that was when a few of the football team and the two janitors attacked. That was when he appeared, Karofsky, he was mad like something had taken him over. All he did was chant Glee Club, Glee Club. He jumped Finn." Tina started to wrap Mike with bandages. "Puck tried to save him but it was no use, we pried Mike away, and just kept ran." Tina continued to wrap Mike's arm with bandages trying her best to not touch the three broken ribs on his left side. "On our way back, I didn't see her body anywhere. So, I hope she's okay."

Brittany nodded, she did not like the answer, but she knew it was the best answer she was going to receive.

"We can't stay here, we need to keep moving. He's coming and he only wants the Glee Club," stated Kurt.

Brittany growled she was not leaving her friends to die. Not if she could help it. "What about Quinn, she can barely move, and Mike look at him, he isn't going anywhere."

"Just go on, get out of here. I will only slow you down." Quinn groaned wincing from the pain.

"But, Quinn – we can't just," pouted Brittany.

"We are not leaving anyone behind," growled Mr. Shuester. He ran a hand through his sweat and blood soaked hair.

"You have too! Look at us!" She motioned to her and Mike. "He isn't even conscious, and I can barely walk! Brittany you have to leave us behind!" Quinn glowered at her. "We will be okay." Brittany looked at her friend, she bobbed her head.

"I'll stay with them," announced Tina. She was still holding tight to Mike. "I still have ammo. I can fend off whatever comes this way." Quinn gradually moved across the girls bathroom, turned her back resting it against the tile before slowly allowing herself to slide down to the floor wincing as her knee bent.

"GLEE CLUB," chanted a voice off in the distance.

"He's coming, you have to hurry, go" ordered Tina. Artie, Brittany, Kurt, Lauren, Mercedes, Rachel, and Mr. Shuester watched their three friends, Mike now out cold, Quinn who sat eyes lulling from loss of blood her gun still gripped tightly, and Tina who sat crouched ready to hold the door if needed. They left to find help and a way out.

* * *

Two more flights of stairs, a run in with what looked to be a zombified tech-lab teacher, and a few more rabid dogs. They stood were blood stained, bruised, and exhausted atop McKinley High. Each had avoided death for what felt like the hundredth time, but they had done it. They had lured whatever Karofsky had become to the roof. All they had to do now was, wait.

Mercedes squinted watching the door close. "What's that?" She pointed. "By the door, there is something by the door."

Brittany not one to question the logic of others, but also not to question the pacing of this very, very strange dream walked over to the crate took hold and shimmed back to the group. She lifted the lid tossing it towards the others. She paused for a moment. "There's a rocket launcher in it." And, with the help of Artie set it up right pointed towards the door.

Kurt kicked the cover. "Seriously, who conveniently places a rocket launcher on top of a school roof?" Kurt looked to Mr. Shuester. "Is there anything else going on in this school that the students don't know about that you would so kind as to enlighten us on?"

"Do you really think I would let something like this happen, Kurt? Really –," answered Mr. Shuester.

"GLEE CLUB," his voice echoed from within the dark confines of the stairwell.

The door to the roof gradually began to open. Each stepped back, hands gripping tight too their weapons. Brittany crouched to the ground held tight to the heavy piece of metal. She was ready she could do this. She jolted back, hand on the A lab coat covered arm emerged. Brittany and her Gleemates roared in anger. They did not need this now. Dr. Frank was the last person they needed to deal with. The man continued to emerge from behind the door. His face was lifeless no crazed look only a vacant stare. He fell forward his limbs flailing about like a limp puppet.

Karofsky stepped into view; he ignored the sound of crushing bone as he stepped atop Dr. Frank's body. "GLEE CLUB," he chanted once more. He walked slowly towards the group bullets sung through the air, catching in his jacket, grazing along his face, and puncturing his arms and legs. Nothing worked.

Brittany stared at Karofsky. She did not know if this was a better look for him, a state that matched his annoying personality, or just fate finally laughing down at him for all the crap he had pulled on them for the last two years. What she did know how ever was. She was sick of this. Sick of running, sick of watching her friends die, and most importantly sick of getting rancid smelling blood and spit on her cloths and face. She looked for a split second into the scope, clutched tight on the handle, and pressed the trigger. There was a squeal of a sound and a explosion. Brittany's body flew back along with everyone else.

His body tilted back like a domino landing with a thud. The group of teenagers and teacher after regaining their own footing carefully crept toward the body of their fellow, obnoxious and rude, classmate. No movement, nothing, just a large gaping hole in his unresponsive body's chest. They won. Laughter of joy, astonishment, and relief escaped their mouths. They had won.

A long set of single claps began, as a figure materialized from the shadows.

The group looked about themselves, each too exhausted to move. "Clapping there was clapping," moaned Kurt.

"I'm impressed. I never thought any of you would get this far. Especially you Will, I was hoping that hair gel of yours would be good zombie bate." She shrugged. "I guess Dr. Frank didn't take all my suggestions into account."

"Sue! Why? How – how could you! They were just kids," yelled Mr. Shuester. His hand shook handgun pointed in the direction of Coach Sylvester.

"I only took part in an opportunity, Will. These demented wannabe human rag dolls were the product of Doctor Science over there." Coach Sylvester pointed to the lifeless body of Dr. Frank. "I helped him sift through the needy and useless of this school. When the reality of it all, wasn't in the massive amounts of even more brainless teenagers he created, but that I, I could finally have it all, the ultimate team to win at every competition a team of unstoppable Cheerios!" Coach Sylvester took hold of either side of her jacket, she straightened herself and before any of the Glee club could react Coach Sylvester came charging for them.

Bullets and bodies flew atop the roof of the main building. It was useless, nothing worked Coach Sylvester was too fast, she was unnaturally fast. Rachel gagged pushing herself from a pile of debris blood trickled from her busted bottom lip. Beside her Kurt coughed, he sat up his body sore from their impact with the ground. "This is just typical," he groaned.

Lauren rushed over to Mercedes pulling her to her feet. Brittany blinked she was lying atop something soft, something flesh like, she turned her head to see Artie, head bruised, glasses broken, and hair disheveled. "Sorry," she mumbled rolling to side to let Artie up. He patted her shoulder briefly then pulled her to her feet.

Mr. Shuester pushed himself to his feet, he let out a heavy cough spitting out a small amount of blood. He ran for Coach Sylvester.

Brittany watched motionless as Coach Sylvester threw Mr. Shuester to the floor. She took hold of his throat and squeezed, wheezing gasps could be heard through the air. Rachel rushed in their teacher's direction, she was close, and she could just touch Mr. Shuester then her body flew back denting the metal air-conditioning unit. Her body went limp, she was unconscious.

The world slowed, she watched as Artie lounged towards Coach Sylvester, his body staggered to the left missing as Coach Sylvester moved to the right, too fast for the naked eye to see. However, it did not stop him he lunged for her once more, only to be lifted from the ground. His legs flailed as his hands grabbed at the gloved hand of Coach Sylvester. Brittany might not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but she wasn't the dimmest one either. She knew this was a dream, nevertheless she wasn't about to let her dream Artie loose the feeling in his legs. She dove for Coach Sylvester her body made contact. Brittany watched from the corner of her eye as Artie fell to the ground, legs still working. Her body continued to move in a forward direction, she held tight to Coach Sylvester, she was not going to let go.

Then the roof was gone. Brittany was falling. She had knocked Coach Sylvester and herself from the third story of William McKinley High. All she could make out was the distance screams of her friends. All went dark.

* * *

Alright, Chapter 2 (ACT II) is finished. Leave a review and let me know what you thought. If you would like to read something a bit more serious, check out Broken.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: This is the last chapter for Resident Evil. This chapter is not going to be as long as Chapter 2 and have more of a structure towards the relationship of Brittany and Santana ,and how the last few episodes have shown where they relationship is at the moment._

_Italics are Brittany's thoughts_

_Brittany – Jill Valentine, Artie – Chris Redfield, Sue – Albert Wesker, Santana – Ada Wong_

_Enjoy!, and I hope to hear from you._

**Title: Gaming Gone Wrong**

**Rating: T – language, some nudity**

**Summary: A marathon of gaming goes very, very wrong. It's the start of summer, and Artie's caught her attention. Will a simple week of marathon gaming be too much for Brittany handle, will her imagination get the best of her, or will she learn a little bit more about herself, her boyfriend, and fellow Gleemates?**

**Chapter 3: Last Escape**

The dense shades of blues and purples began to fade. She blinked unable to focus, her muscles were tense, and her chest throbbed of a dull numbing pain. Brittany's body felt loose, as if it were floating among the stars.

"Her mind is completely clean? She doesn't remember any of those dweebs, especially that four-eyed idiot?"

_Four eyed idiot? No one talks about –!_ Who were they talking about, she knew, she had to know who, but none of the memories came. So, Brittany attempted to listen closer, to understand what the two voices were discussing. But, where ever she was, her body felt wet. Somehow soaked from head to toe, except she had no idea how she got there. _Who's completely clean?_

"Not the time Sandbags, not the time." Brittany watched a black and yellow blur, who could only be Coach Sylvester, pace back and forth. Coach Sylvester stopped. "Of all the cheerios I had infused, she never became sick, never showed any signs of the viruses progression." She shrugged and leaned forward. "No matter, she will be my salvation, and bring me a new victory at next year's Nationals!" Brittany jolted back from the sudden clarity of Coach Sylvester's wide eyed erratic face. She began to gag something had been inserted into her mouth. A long tube had been pushed gradually down her throat to help her breath. "She's ready!" Coach Sylvester pulled at a large lever.

Santana watched the liquid flush through the bottom of the glass cylinder. Brittany's hair soaked naked body fell gracefully forward her breasts pressed against the glass as she slid down to the floor. Her body began to convulse, with each breath her lungs burned, and her legs resembled putty. She began to stand only to wobble her way back to the floor. She slipped forward out of the small narrow opening of the tube. Brittany looked to Santana with glazed over soulless un-Brittany like eyes aside from the look of dazed confusion.

She knew the brunette, but girl's name escaped her. Brittany took a ragged breath, shifted her legs and pushed herself from the floor once more. She pulled the tube from her throat taking a gasping breath. Her head throbbed and her chest hurt. The pain resembled a large tic, as if it had latched itself to her body, slowly sucking at her only to replace her blood with something else something which burned through her body like acid.

"Get her in the bodysuit," yelled out Coach Sylvester.

Santana huffed taking hold of Brittany's arm leading her over to secluded corner of the room she helped Brittany into the tight cobalt black bodysuit. Her hands itched to touch the blond's nude body. Santana watched Brittany's movements; she had been fluid before, now she moved like water itself. She led Brittany to the open area of the hidden basement room below McKinley High.

Stone faced Brittany stood ready. Coach Sylvester with all her strength began to throw the knives in her direction. Brittany tumbled across the floor; flip after flip her movements akin to the graceful leaps of a gazelle until reaching the other side. With nowhere to go Brittany flung herself up propelling off the wall a knife missing her only a few inches. She flew to the floor landing cat like catching the last knife as it soared through the air towards her forehead.

* * *

The teens sat around the room, Quinn and Tina on Kurt's bed, Kurt in a nearby chair, and Artie cross legged atop the floor. The bandages were off, the bruises healed, and the egos repaired. Vacation had started early seeing as how the school was classified as condemned and barricaded off along with lower part of Lima.

"There has to something we can do, I won't accept it." Artie pulled at his knees tapping at his shins.

"We don't want to give up on her anymore than you do, Artie, but we need think realistically here. She saved us," reassured Tina.

He shook at his legs straitening himself before rising to his feet. "Neither of them was found! You were there you watched them fall! No bodies, no blood. Coach Sylvester and Brittany just disappeared, and I can't – I can't give up on her like this." He kicked at foot of Kurt's bed. Kurt reached forward opening his mouth to speak, only to receive a glare from Quinn. "She's still at that damned school somewhere. You can come with me or you can just sit here."

"Artie – you know that's not – what I meant," stammered Tina.

"Then what did you mean? I won't give up on her; she wouldn't give up on me."

"Well, nothing awful could've happened to her, it's barely been a month since the incident at the high school. The place is condemned," added Kurt. "So, get yourself together."

"Maybe we should go back. Look and see if we can find anything, Brittany would do it for us," interjected Quinn.

"Exactly, she wouldn't give up on us; exactly why, we can't give up on her."

Artie, Kurt, Quinn, and Tina looked at one another a silent agreement crossed face. They suited themselves up exited Kurt's home, making their way to Quinn's car. They would find Brittan and they would do it alone.

* * *

The group ran through the winding halls of McKinley High fighting their way past zombies, rabid dogs, a group of creatures resembling mutated undead frogs, and what Artie could have sworn was a mob of JV Cheerios. Artie and Kurt slide into potion beside the un-opened doorway to what the school considered to be their main Gym. Kurt looked from Artie, to Quinn, then Tina. "Someone's in there," whispered Kurt as he glanced through the small glass window.

Artie gritted his teeth, he burst through the doors, and hurried at a steady pace towards the middle of the of the gym followed by Kurt, Quinn, and Tina. They held their guns high.

"Santana," yelled Quinn.

"Where's Brittany," growled Artie.

Large grin crossing her face Santana began to turn towards her supposed friends. "Oh I don't know. Maybe, I'll tell you, maybe I won't."

"Damn it, Santana! You tell us right now," yelled out Kurt and Tina.

Santana smirked stepping to the side out of the way.

A cloaked figure flew from the rafters of the school's main gym landing within the group. With an effortless lift her leg Quinn flew through the air only to fall with a loud thud on the ground. Kurt soon followed as the figure flung its elbow into his gut. Both Tina and Artie swung, the figure gracefully moving itself back. _Matrix, yep totally the matrix._ She took hold of Tina's fist flipping her to the ground. Artie staggered back before gaining his footing. He took hold of his gun and began to shoot the figure flipped from left to right then back to left, before finely stopping at the side of Santana.

Coach Sylvester began to laugh appearing from behind a set of bleachers. "Look at that, none of you has change, but is that really to be expected isn't it? You are after all a miscreant group of glee club losers."

"Coach Sylvester! So, so you are alive," gasped Quinn, from the wooden floor.

"I want answers, and I want them now!" Artie stood protectively between his weakened friends and who he now considered the enemy.

"We were last together on the roof of this very building were we not?" She walked to the group in a swagger stopping at the other side of the cloaked figure.

Tina crawled over to Kurt and Quinn. "I think she is more delusional than before."

"I would have expected you to be happy – this is after all a family reunion – are you happy to see us?"

"Us?" They said in unison staring towards the hooded figure, Santana, and Coach Sylvester.

Grinning wide, like young Sue Sylvester staring all the babies she could steal candy from in the grocery store. She lifted her right hand taking hold of the figures hood she pulled it back.

Kurt and Quinn lifted themselves slowly from the waxed wooden floor. He held tight to his abdomen, while Quinn rested all her weight atop one leg. Tina pushed herself to her feet. She rubbed lightly at her forehead. Artie, Kurt, Quinn, and Tina watched in slow motion as the figure's features were slowly revealed.

"Brittany," each let out in a soft almost inaudible breath.

Brittany flung herself forward. Her body flying through she kicked Artie to the ground flipping gracefully back to the floor. Both Quinn and Tina began to suit knowing of nothing else to do. However, it was useless. In one quick motion Brittany quickly kicked their guns free from their hands, Brittany then took hold of Tina's forearm twisting her body along Tina's waist. She flung Tina forward rolling her towards the bleachers. She ran for Artie one more disarming him quickly before hearing the click of a gun pointed to her left temple by Kurt, with her free hand she took hold of the gun ripping it from his grasp, letting go of Artie to side sweep Kurt to the floor. Quinn ran for Brittany. Brittany turned to face her former teammate and friend. Quinn looked into the soulless eyes. Taking the opportunity of hesitation she kicked Quinn into the lowest level of bleachers.

Coach Sylvester laughed, she stepped forward lightly tapping her foot against the brass covered electrical outlets. A sharp zip echoed throughout the gym as an elevator began to rise from the floor. She laughed.

Santana watched the ordeal form a distance.

"Brittany, stamp out of it! It's me Artie, Brittany, please snap out of it!"

His voiced echoed through her mind. She screamed her hands clenched tightly to head pulling lightly at her hair. Brittany let out erratic breaths. She had no control as her body flung its self back and forth across the floor.

"Fascinating after all this time and at this stage she's still fighting." Coach Sylvester shook her head in awe. "You know, Brittany was the last person I would have expected to fight for as long, and as hard as she has." She pressed the large red DOWN arrow of the elevator. "But, enough with these games, I have more pressing matters to attend to. Have fun watching her suffer." The elevator door opened, she stepped in, and gave a small short wave as the door shut. The elevator went up.

Still gripping tightly to her side, her leg throbbed still not completely healed form their last ordeal here at McKinley High. She watched the mindless doll who had taken over the body of one of the sweetest girls she had ever known. Quinn took hold of Santana's jacket. "What did you do?"

Santana held out her hands as she backed into a set of bleachers. "You don't know the whole story! I had nothing do with this, I promise! If I had known, oh if I had known," growled out Santana. "Look, I have been watching Coach Sylvester that's all, I couldn't say anything. I couldn't do anything. I had to find proof that she was behind it all. The night we all came here, I separated myself from the group so I could find the proof that Miss Pillsbury needed. She was going to expose Coach Sylvester and asked for my help!"

"So, you have known about Coach Sylvester all this time? You let her do this to Brittany; I thought you were her best friend," Tina stated a hint of venom attached to every word.

"You're telling us you've been 'undercover'? This is priceless, if you had just told us." Artie looked over to Brittany she still held tight to her head. Her body had stopped swaggering, but they could all see there was more of a battle going on within the confines of her head than the battle that may come from this mindless drone of a cheerio. "None, of this would have happened, we could have stopped it, before anything had ever happened!"

"There's, there's something on her chest, Artie, it's embedded in her skin. The thing it keeps her blood under constant exposure with the virus. That's all I know, I didn't see Coach Sylvester put it on her. All I know is the new protein shakes she had Brittany and a few others drinking for Nationals before the three of us quit gave her body some sort of extreme tolerance to the virus' effects."

"Um, as much as I love to watch the rhetorical questions asked between everyone in our fun little club. It should be noted that Brittany is gone, and I have no idea where she disappeared too."

The group including Santana looked about the floor of gym. Brittany let out an agonizing cry of pain. She attempted to fling her body towards the group only to stagger back fighting with her last bit of self control. The tic, I have to get rid of the tic then I'll be okay. They watched as she ripped frantically at the black body suit splitting open the front revealing the glowing red apparatus attached to her front. They wasted no time Artie, Kurt, Quinn, and Tina along with Santana lunged for Brittany. Tina held tight her waist keeping her back straight. Quinn held tight to her left arm while Kurt held tight to her right. Artie and Santana looked at one another for a moment a silent truce and they took hold of the device, and pulled. It detached itself allowing Brittany's blood to flow freely down her exposed cleavage. She fell into both Artie and Santana's arms.

Artie fell to his knees Brittany in his arms. "Artie, oh god Artie, I'm sorry. Quinn, Kurt, Tina I'm so sorry," Brittany turned her attention to Santana. "Everyone, I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Brittany, Brittany, wake up. The game is almost over."

"No I don't want to be the ultimate cheerio!" Brittany's body jolted forward. She blinked, Artie's living room. She was back in Artie's living room. Puck now on the floor vigorously shot at zombies who appeared on the screen. Lauren sitting next to him pointed in the direction of the Television. Mike and Tina now sat together in the large nearby chair. She felt a hand slightly squeeze at her hip. Artie must have moved her head to his lap. "Artie" she touched his face and smiled.

"You okay, did you have a nightmare?" Artie looked down at Brittany, her head still in his lap. He pushed at the bridge of his glasses, her blurred out features coming into focus.

She began to nod then shook her head. "Does a zombie dream count?"

Artie paused. "What happened?"

"I kicked zombie ass," stated Brittany.

"Nope, that's not a nightmare, just a kick ass dream." He smiled.

Brittany lifted herself; she rolled her head and neck hearing three sharp cracks. She asked, "Can I choose the game we play tomorrow?"

"Of course," declared Artie kissed her cheek.

Brittany smiled. She kissed him back.

* * *

Okay, Brittany's Resident Evil Induced dream has come to a close. Leave a review and let me know what you thought. The next installment will be either Red Dead Redemption, Fallout (3 or New Vegas), or a Final Fantasy (8, 10, or 12) Again, if you would like to read something a bit more serious, check out Broken.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: It has been a while since I updated this, spur of the moment idea. This section is going to be a third person type of dream/daydream with Brittany. It will also be based off the game Dues Ex: Human Revolution. It will be 3-4 chapters like the Resident Evil._

_I changed the summary up a bit. It is still structured strictly around Brittany's imagination, only now it's with all characters involved. I am also debating on changing the rating to M to make it a bit more graphic, that would consist of me going back through the previous chapters and detailing descriptions a bit more and so on. This still takes place during Season 2._

_Hope you like it. Let me know what you thinking, the more I know the faster I am about updating and keeping track of people interested._

_If you like this, you might also like **Once Upon a Time** another Glee fic I have started based on the concept of the TV show with the same title._

_READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!_

_Italics are Brittany's thoughts_

**Title: Gaming Gone Wrong**

**Rating: T – language, mild violence, suggestive themes, drug reference**

**Pairings: Faberry, Brittana, Tike**

**Friendships: Quick, Puckleberry**

**Summary: A marathon of gaming goes very, very wrong. Brittany has been invited to spend the next few days even weeks, just playing and watching Video Games. Will a simple week of marathon gaming be too much for Brittany handle, will her imagination get the best of her, or will she learn a little bit more about herself and fellow Gleemates?**

**Chapter 4: Human Revolution**

"Explain to me again, how you roped me into accompanying you to this," said the voice of Rachel Berry in a-mater-oh-fact tone. Brittany watched from her perched position, between Artie and Santana, she strode through the hall of Artie's large one story home followed closely by Finn Hudson.

"Everyone else was stopping by, and I wanted to play games?"

Rachel curled her upper lip. That was not the answer she was hoping to hear from her boyfriend. "I do not see everyone."

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, most people are here." He continued his way over to Mike, Puck, and Sam. "So what's up for play? Modern Warfare?"

"Not yet man, not yet. Girls want to play something with a bit more story," answered Puck with a role of his eyes.

Brittany watched Rachel take a seat on the large ottoman. Quinn was using for a back rest, half drunk beer in hand. Her bare leg grazed Quinn's bare shoulder. Tonight no parents were in the house. So, the alcohol flowed freely amongst the teens.

"Alright, if we are not playing Call of Duty, than what are we going to pass of play for the girls tonight," asked Finn once more.

"Deus Ex: Human Revolution, we are going Sci-fi tonight man, you'll love it," commented Sam with a heavy smile. He caught the PS3 controller which had been thrown threw the air towards him, thanks to Mike. He sat in the designated gamer chair, and started up the game.

The girls, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Tina sat quiet huddled close together on the couch, floor, and ottoman. "How, did you get roped into this Santana? No offence, but you are the last person I would think to come to a gathering like this, at their own free will, of course." Brittany watched Rachel look at towards Finn, her leg grazing against Quinn's shoulder, once more. Quinn's free hand absently traveled to Rachel's sandaled foot. Her pale fingers lightly traced the top of the tanned appendage.

"Brittany, asked me to come. What's it to you dwarf?"

"Nothing, nothing, I was just curious that all—"

"Shhhh!" One of the guys yapped as the opening scene to the game started.

…

The office was laden with discarded medical journals. Files stacked atop filing cabinets towered, their shadows covered the entire room and its inhabitants. Three to be exact, one male and two females, the male who sat lounged in a leather chair swirled his feet about before crossing one leg over the other, his attention now solely on his phone conversation rather than the ominous viewer. The reporter regaled on past outrages as well as the most recent news on Schuester Industries. All while standing in perfect view of the building's front entrance, and the very reason for why the three bodies huddled together in large Victorian furnished office. _Swanky, thought Brittany._

"No, no I want the tarmac ready and open. Why?"

The tiny woman who stood closest to the window wore all black. The smallest trace of vibrant gold could be seen weaving itself through the large black trench coat; the gold echoed almost as the light from outside hit its exposed traces along the coat's intricately embroidered lace. Her waves of dark hair were pulled back into a loose tight-fitted bun. The only difference between her uniform and the identical one worn by the seated male, aside from the man's Mohawk, was the almost body hugging black bodysuit. Worn beneath the beautiful coat was bland, but sleek bodysuit only meant for one thing, and that was to help the quick movements she may need when given the okay to escort the office's third and most important inhabitant out of the building.

That beautiful young woman sat ideally by in another chair. Her attention focused on a piece of forgotten jewelry. Her blond hair a purposeful mess and hazel eyes smoked with heavy makeup. One of the few medical vanities she indulged in to hide her always tired face. Her lab coat covered the exquisitely tailored mauve silk Victorian collared shirt she wore tucked neatly within the long body hugging black pencil skirt that covered her hips. She flexed a bare foot before placing it back within the confines of her pointed-toe spiked heeled black pumps.

_Quinn's hot, they are all so hot. Science future is going to be so awesome._

"You're nervous."

Quinn scoffed. She rose from her seated position, and turned her attention in the direction of another view screen across it scrolled as Puck often called it 'her unreadable medical jargon'. She loved that 'jargon' it was her life's greatest accomplishment thus far.

"If you're not, stop playing with your bracelet." Rachel grinned. Her figure outlined from the moon and outdoor ambient lighting from the large window. She shifted her trench coat. Her fingers traced its lace covered Kevlar shoulder and breast plates. She walked towards Quinn.

Quinn released an inaudible gasp as she felt Rachel's lithe hands rub attentively at her shoulders. "Really Quinn, you have defended your work before," spoke Rachel directly into her ear. She shivered as Rachel's hot breath grazed her neck.

"Yes, well, this time it's different."

"Different? What makes this time, so, different?"

"They—they will want to know how, how I obtained my research."

Rachel gripped at Quinn's shoulders. She let go, her right hand tracing its way down Quinn's arm. She made ideal shapes with her finger tips before their eyes made contact. Both thankful, Puck was in the room.

"Why? Because there are mobs of rioters outside on either side of this building, the terminal is too exposed, that's why!" Puck twirled his opaque glasses in his gloved hand. He made eye contact with both young woman, and freed two fingers in an attempt to mimic the yapping heard from the other end of his cell phone. "Good, glad you finally see it my way," he growled then simultaneously shut both the large viewing screen and phone off. "I swear this building would run so much smoother if they would just give in and promote me to lead like they should."

Rachel shook her head; her finger lingered atop Quinn's lab coated arm she traced it back and forth. "Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that Noah, and it is bound to happen." Her eyes never left Quinn's.

There was a sudden click within the large view screen. A man in a well tailored three-piece suit appeared before them. "Quinn, just checking in to see how—there you two are, great, saves me the trouble in tracking you both down. Now come on!" Will Schuester grinned wide across the large view screen, both Puck and Rachel grimmest. "D.C can't wait. We need you there Quinn, to woo all those big wigs with your amazing mind." He clicked out of the screen.

"I really hate it when he does that," Quinn sighed. "Come on, I'll walk you both part way."

The door slid open. Quinn began her brisk walk though

"Quinn, what did you mean back there, about where you found your research?"

"I well—" Quinn was cut short as workers began to rush her. Each asked quick hushed questions.

Puck blinked before placing his glasses back on his face. "Research," he asked quiet enough so only Rachel could hear. "Rach, what is going on?" He watched in silence, he knew she was nervous, but her movements seemed more sporadic now, disjointed. She had not be able to tell Rachel whatever had been on her mind, while in that office.

"I'm not sure. The boss cut her off before she could even form a currant thought," whispered back Rachel.

"What we are doing here. This research, it—it is for the good of mankind." Quinn was back with her two friends. She walked at an equal pace. "It will help everyone, all the people."

"Yeah, that's why most—all of the company's clients are D.O.D or Military," huffed Puck.

"No, there are physicians…teachers…workers, everyone will benefit, everyone."

Puck and Rachel watched the variety of experiments tested within the air-locked glass rooms. A turret rose from the floor it let out a series of pops, and nine black dummies collapse to the floor. "You're right. Teachers would just love having one of those things in their classrooms to keep their students in line." Puck laughed at his joke. Rachel shook her head.

"You're missing the point." Quinn turned her head still walking, giving both her escorts her full attention. "The defense contracts, they keep the company going, but it's the augmentations that help you think, react faster, and understand those are, those are what will improve our lives." The group stopped at a closed door. Quinn now faced them. "Will has talked about this for years."

"Yeah, yeah he's a talker that one."

Quinn groaned. "Oh, Rachel, admit it a part of you likes him."

"I like everyone, Dr. Fabray."

Quinn huffed. "Sure."

The door binged, the elevator door opened, and each walked in. "How far do you go," asked Puck as he hit the button for the top floor.

"I need to stop off at Tina's office. She offered to walk Author, while we were away."

"I thought I told you to get rid of that guy, he jumped your couch and broke that vase," answered back Puck as he hit the button for the third floor.

Quinn and Rachel sneered. "We are going to pretend you did not just say that, Noah. Author is adorable and should be taken care of at all time," retorted Rachel.

Silence.

"Look, Rachel, when we get a chance I really—" Quinn cut short as the Elevator door opened and Santana, wearing a black red and white racing jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans. Her hair was pulled back as it was most of the time. "Santana, I'll see you two at the helipad." Quinn exited to her right.

"Quinn-Puckerman-Berry," Santana spoke out quick. The door shut. She smiled. "Did I interrupt something, Berry?"

_Santana!_

"Did you fix the wormhole?"

"Don't you patronize me dwarf." She glowered at Rachel. "You can't just 'fix' an issue like that. You find a loophole and you plug it."

"But is it fixed?"

"Of course it's fixed! Oh, I forgot, ex-cop, so, you won't be able to rap your head around most of what I just said."

"Ladies, ladies, please calm down, and Santana, that is ex-SWAT we were on the same team remember."

Santana waved off the correction as she exited the elevator with Puck and Rachel. She sauntered over to receptionist desk. She handed the woman a data disc. "See you both later, I can't wait for D.C." she smiled giving a chastised wave as the two security detail entered the office of Will Scheuster.

"Big day for us tomorrow, is everything in place?"

"All ready to go, sir. Until their internal agencies takeover of us, that is," answered Puck.

"Good, good! How's our top girl holding up?"

"Nervous but she is fine," answered Rachel.

"I still can't believe we have to do this. Those 'purists' just can't wrap their heads around anything. What Quinn is doing, what she figured out is safer than anything, Sue Sylvester ever did. They should be thanking her, not this."

"With all due respect, sir I do not think that is what—" Rachel began as the audible alert system rang out. The screen blinked a bright red throughout the entire room.

"Environmental deterrent detected. All lab techs report to sub-section six immediately," rang out the computer voice.

Will Schuester groaned. "We better not take any chances. Take my elevator and hurry down there to see if you can help."

Puck and Rachel gave a quick nod as the elevator door shut tight. "Santana, can you give us a location on Quinn?"

"I am trying to get a lock on her internal homing system," answered the voice of Santana Lopez into the ears of both Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry. "She is in sub-section six … wait she—it looks like she is running. Berry, Rachel, you better get her out of there without a scratch do you hear me?" Santana yelled her voice cut off by interference

The Elevator door opened. The floor was un-naturally silent.

"How do you want to handle this?"

"Clear each room together. We only separate when we need to take down as many at one time."

Rachel nodded her agreement. The ex-SWAT members crept slowly along the corridors of the floor. Bodies lay about, each with one or more bullet holes to the chest or head. The hall was lit by the blaze of fire. "Help," yelled out a voice. "They are trying to kill me, help!" A man in a heavy set of body arm trudged forward he held tight to another worker. He threw him into the heavily tempered glass; the worker was killed on impact. _Hey, hey they look like that kids in my Spanish class!_ "Berry! Puckerman help—me!" The shots rang out the blood hit the clear wall. The man only smirked before continuing on his way in the other direction.

"We have to hurry! Come on!"

The two friends rushed along the halls their feet in time to one another before each skidded to a hault staring at the closed two door entrance. Backs on either side of the door, Puck with finger to his lips began to push the door open peering through to the other side. He pointed to the stairs as he rushed to the side banister holding a potion. Rachel peered over the banister of the stairs, four men. Four armored men, two for each of them, but they had to be smart they had to be quick. She eyed the canister of a lethal nitrogen laced chemical, it could work she had to try. She shot out quick. Both bullets hit the container, exploding a hazing pea green colored gas escaped as they watched three of the men fall to the ground coughing, none moved. Puck, using the confusion shot out once, his bullet pierced the last man's helmet. They watched him fall to the floor.

With a quick glance and assured nod each rushed the stairs to the ground floor. "Hurry this way!" They rushed the hall neither noticed the wall brake, and before either could react; Puck was lifted in the air and thrown into a wall of computers. _Karofsky, not again!_ His body laden with blood, exposed wires burning his flesh, Puck lay motionless. Rachel looked to her right, Quinn stood back stunned, face covered in small scratches and most-likely charred remains.

"Oh god," Quinn gasped eyes on Puck's lifeless body. Then they made eye contact. "No! Rachel look out!"

The same man who had hurled Puck took hold of Rachel's neck, lifted her into the air and tossed her as if she were nothing into the other wall of computers. She pulled at her gun, hand shaking. The man smiled, he knocked it from her grasp, and he took hold of Rachel's neck once more lifting her into the air choking her throat.

He laughed not hearing as Quinn crept forward hurling an opened canister of the same chemical Rachel had only moments ago used to her own advantage. The green liquid few out landing on the man barely touching Rachel, he growled out of pain, and dropped her, his attention on Quinn.

Rachel could do nothing, what little vision she had watched as the man. She watched as he struck Quinn across the face knocking her out. She watched as he lifted her lifeless body from the floor over her shoulder to another two dressed just as he was, the larger male holding what looked to be a unconscious Artie.

Everything went black.

_**Alright, everyone hope you liked it. Review let me know. Like I said above, I am thinking of highering the rating, but only if you really wish for the descriptions and situations to be slightly more graphic.**_


End file.
